


Holy Diver

by GhostTownExit



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20824922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostTownExit/pseuds/GhostTownExit
Summary: "Some light can never be seen." Or, the epic trials of Will Byers.Additional warning for physical triggers (flashing lights).Music by Dio





	Holy Diver

**Author's Note:**

  * For [elipie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elipie/gifts).


End file.
